


Day 3: Past Lives

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Past Lives, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara's father is imprisoned and in exchange for his life, she must tell a story to the angry King Zuko to help him sleep. Will she have the ability to bring the sleepless king slumber or will she end up like the rest of the women before her? Based off A Story for the Sleepless King at Night. Gender Bender.





	Day 3: Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

The chains she wore scraped painfully against her ankles. Her chestnut hair swayed behind her hips as the guards on either side of her gripped her biceps with enough force to leave bruises. The waterbender looked forward, chin up and back straight. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but she would not succumb to the cruelty of the Fire Nation.

Her father, an ambassador, was jailed on false accusations of treachery. In exchange for leniency, she was given an offer; Tell a story to put the restless king to sleep or die next to her father. Katara had heard about the sleepless king. Every woman before her who had presented a bedtime story to him and failed to bring him sleep was put to death immediately. The waterbender didn't know what her chances were but she had to do whatever it took to save her father. Even if it cost her, her own life.

"Presenting, Katara, daughter of Ambassador Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe!" A palace servant announced.

The guards brought her into the bedroom, allowing her to kneel before the man who was the cause of so many deaths before leaving them alone together. He was pale. Long black hair spread over his right shoulder, his silk red night robe opened enough to expose his muscular chest, and his fingers were adorned with gold rings and rubies. He had a scar covering the left side of his face, which wouldn't look so bad if he was not eyeing her with a scowl. He laid on his side, head rested on his fist, lying on expensive cushions and soft silk pillows in front of his royal bed. His gold eyes narrowed at her with such disdain. Katara could tell by the dark circles under them that he had not slept well in many years.

She was startled when he tossed a small pink bottle at her. She caught it out of reflex, the chains around her wrist clinked with her movement.

"If you do not believe you are confident enough to accomplish this task, I suggest you do yourself the honor of ending your life now rather than die by my hands." He said with a bite in his tone.

Katara smiled, setting the potion gently in her lap before opening her mouth to begin the story:

"She was a slave. Drug to a foreign country after her parents sold her off to the Earth Kingdom. She arrived with chains around her wrist and ankles. She was bided for cheap, given the poor girl's looks, but caught the attention of one slave trader. A tall man with brown skin, eyes as blue as the ocean and a smile that softened the hearts of those around him, eyed her with great interest. A birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon sat on the left side of his neck.

The slave girl did not take a liking to the man. Her frail body was weak, but her eyes promised a day in which she would bring an end to him if he so much as considered purchasing her. He bought her, amused by her raw courage and gold eyes.

The gold eyed girl with an ugly scar turned out to be a favorite out of his many slaves. Obtaining a slave from the Fire Nation was rare. The women were known for their dance skills, and every now and then she would be made to present the slave trader's guest with a dance customary of her homeland. Enchanting them as her hips swayed to the music and her hands and feet moved with grace.

She did this for four years. Entertaining the slave trader's guest as she danced, and his blue eyes bore through her with intensity. At the end of every show, she always promised to take his life and he would only respond with a piece of candy and a pat on her head. She would then blush and snatch the morsel from his hand as he shooed her off to bed with a sweet smile.

He was always kind to her. He never touched her or allowed her to be touched besides the occasional pat on the head. But when a government official that came to visit his residence one day, demanded the girl be sent to his room. The slave trader could not refuse, for it would be his head if he did not comply. With a heavy heart he broke the news to his favorite slave and to his surprise, she agreed to do it. 'I will do this for you.' She said, 'Only because I refuse to allow anyone else to kill you besides me.' Her eyes were determined, but he could see them blink in falter.

She did not think how much she would hate the official's touch. He disgusted her. His clammy hands touching her bare skin and she clenched her teeth wishing those pair of hands belonged to someone else. Just before she could fall into a pit of despair as she closed her eyes tights, the sound of gagging caused them to snap open.

There he was. The one she prayed was with her instead. A sword through the throat of the man that made her feel sickened beyond belief.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed, blue eyes darkened with sorrow as he pushed the corpse off the bed. 'I will never allow another man to touch you that way again. Run. You must run, for they will come for me soon.'

She kneeled on the bed, placing a hand on the face of the man she had come to love all these years. 'I told you.' She whispered softly, retrieving the dagger from the night stand. 'Only I can take your life.' He could not hold back a smile from her declaration.

A tear ran down her cheek as he proclaimed his love for her and her, for him. Their hearts rapidly beating in unison as the sound of footsteps hastened to where the lovers held each other for the last time."

Katara stopped abruptly, eyes snapping to the king after she heard the sound of soft breathing. He was stretched out among his cushions and pillows, eyes closed and chest moving gently from his slumber. She sat quietly, listening to the soft sighs of King Zuko. She would not disturb him by moving, so she faded into her own thoughts, brushing the birthmark of a crescent moon on her neck and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He would never remember her.

Even if this was her last lifetime, she would rather spend the rest of it by his side than have many without him.

The curse rung through her mind like a dark demon whispering in her ear and her heart ached from the sorrowful reminder. _Your fates will always be at odds. What is snatched away from one will be bestowed upon the other. When the love of one has the power to right the scale and balance what is lost and gained, will the curse be lifted._

And so, since the beginning of their lifetimes, they were forever known as the boy who was robbed of dreams and the girl to whom dreams were bestowed.


End file.
